APH 911 tribute
by RYuinkaPro
Summary: America  Alfred F. Jones  was casually strolling the streets of the glorious New York when his cheerful day turned into his worst in minutes...


"No..."A tall man with blonde hair breathed. He was wearing a black flannel shirt with a red and blue striped shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He stared at the immense horror occurring in New York. Moments before, he was casually walking the streets eating a McDonalds burger; Everyone around him were living their lives peacefully. Now, after passing minutes, his blue eyes darted from tower to tower from behind a pair of glasses. "Clear the road!" firemen called from passing fire trucks. "Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!" someone yelled causing Alfred to look back to the towers. Screams pierced his ears as he watched the South Tower collapse in seconds. People around him were screaming and crying. He dropped his meal and started running to the towers. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He stopped running when he spotted a small child. She was crying in the middle of the sidewalk and people ran the opposite direction she faced, which was toward the towers. He ran to her and picked her up. "It's not safe here." he said in a fatherly tone. He ran back to where he was when the first airplane crashed into one of the towers. He set her down on a bench. "n-NO! i-I have to go b-back!" the girl cried,choking on her words and tears. "m-m-Me and mwommy were going to surprise d-daddy for his birthday wh-when the airplane crashed i-into the bwilding." she whimpered. "Where was your dad?" he asked not ready for what was about to be told. "He worked in the South Tower. Mwommy went to go get him." She looked at him pleadingly. He looked behind him. The South Tower was completely gone now. His ears drowned out all the screaming. Tears started welling up in his eyes; it was obvious. Her parents are gone. "Stay here, and if a fireman or someone with uniform wants you to go somewhere safe. Go somewhere safe,alright?" He said. Then he ran back. What was happening? Why was it happening. Fire truck sirens screamed with the people's.

He got as close as he could to the towers. He started to overhear a news reporter. "The ENTIRE building has just collapsed. It has fallen down on itself, and is not there anymore." "The whole side has just collapsed?" "No. The whole BUILDING has just collapsed." Alfred stared with mixed feelings; Anger, Sorrow...He heard firemen carry the injured out of the buildings. Even they were crying of fear. "wh-What? Airplanes crashed into The Pentagon as well?" the news reporter screeched. Alfred stared at him in disbelief. There is no way. No way this is happening. His phone started to ring the national anthem. He answered thinking it was his boss. "AMERICA! YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" it was England. Alfred didn't want to deal with his lecture at the moment and hung up. He breathed a short sigh of relief as he saw no more airplanes were coming, but he doubted this was over. Then at that moment, the North Tower began to shake. Firemen, Medics and Police, along with himself, screamed for everyone to run away. People started running everywhere. Alfred began running back and once safe he saw the North Tower collapse in mere seconds. Then there was nothing left. Nothing. No trace of the towers at all. And worse. Not many people were able to run fast enough.

"Lisa! Lisa!" A woman screamed as she was carried on a gurney. "Sir! Where is our daughter?" a man next to her yelled at one of the medics. Alfred realized they might be the girl's parents. He ran to them explaining how she looked. They nodded to each other crying. "Thank you, good man." the woman breathed. Then the two were taken towards an ambulance. People were being interviewed by news reporters. He spotted two teenagers bawling as they spoke to the new reporter earlier. "We saw what we thought was debris,a-and we realized,i-i-it was people jumping." One quavered as the other cried into her shoulder. "As this is occurring, flames are engulfing the rest of the pentagon." another news reporter stated...

"oi! America! WHAT the hell happened yesterday?" England called. "Look, England. I am NOT in the mood." America breathed quietly. He was about to hang up when Canada called. He put England on hold. "a-America? a-Are you okay? i-I heard wh-what happened yesterday..." "I'm fine Canada." Then he received a call from China. "America! Are you okay,aru?" "I'm fine." He hung up on both Canada and China. "Are...You okay?" England said slowly. "England, I'm fine." and he hung up. He sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, crying quietly


End file.
